Life and Death
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Life and Death never met for the longest time. But one day Life visited Death and explained some things to him. Over time they fall in love. (Poker Pair) (Tyki x Allen) (Yaoi 18)


**AN: Yay new story. Tyki isn't an asshole! Got the idea from an animated video I saw on fb about death falling in live with life but life wasn't a being like death was. Just the idea of life.**

For many years Death roamed the Earth claiming what was to pass on. All he did was show when it was the end of something or someone's life, with a gentle hand Death would reach out touching whatever or whoever was to die, causing them to pass on. Death never felt like he was in charge of who or what was to die and a lot of the time it made him sad because he saw the purest of life being snatched away by his own touch. The whole time that Death tended to his work he never saw much of the other higher powers, they all looked down upon Death since he was the end to all things. But one day his outlook on everything started to change.

A young mother was struggling to give birth to her first child. The husband was encouraging the mother gently stroking her hair and holding her hand as the midwife instructed her on what to do. Death was watching over the whole thing because life fascinated him and he felt he needed to feel the pain and guilt because he knew that this mother and child were going to die. As all this occurred Death noticed someone else entering the room. The person seemed like the most fragile and pure thing Death had ever seen. The person had long white hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin while wearing a white airy silk like gown. All the complete opposite of Death. When Death saw that no one else saw the person who entered the room Death had an idea of who the person was.

As the birthing was nearing its end Death stepped up getting ready to claim the poor souls. The mother as she was running out of life could see Death and looked right at him. She begged in whispers for Death to let her baby live. Reaching out with a delicate hand the other person gently caressed the mother's face smiling tenderly at her calming the mother. Death watched the stranger as the stillborn child was born. As death claimed the mother, the stranger gave life to the baby. The father mourned the mother while the midwife tended to the baby. Death followed the stranger out of the village to a nearby lake.

"Who are you?" Death finally asked as they were now alone in a sense. The stranger turned to Death with a tender smile.

"I am the opposite of you. So that only leaves one thing doesn't it?" The stranger answered still smiling. So death was correct about who the stranger was.

"You're Life…" Death replied clearly in awe of Life.

"Yes. But usually I answer to Allen." Life confirmed sitting down on the ground running his fingers through the young spring grass causing a patch of small flowers to start growing. Death watched Allen a little confused but still in awe. Death was obsessed with life completely mesmerized by it despite the fact that it was his job to take life away.

"Why do you not avoid me like the others?" Death asked sitting down across from Allen not touching anything since he didn't want to kill anything in front of Allen… despite the woman and baby he had taken away. But Allen had saved the baby.

"Because I can't avoid you. What I do would have no meaning without you. If there was on death no one would value the lives around them. You are in fact the most important thing about life. So you may not have known it but in this game of creation and such… you are my closest partner in all of it. I didn't want you to see me though because I could tell you wouldn't like to do your job if you knew I saw." Allen said having always been watching over Death wanting to be there for him but always feared Death would stop doing his job.

"Why show yourself now?" Death asked still studying Allen. It made no sense for Allen to be here and let Death see him if that was the case.

"Because I wanted to show you… Life creates death. Death creates life. In that mother's death came precious life. And in that baby's life… came the end to a precious life. If you understand that I do not hate you, and I need you to do what you do… then we can become friends. I've been watching you and you seem to be becoming more sad and lonely as time passes. I don't want you to be alone or feel guilty for what you do. Do you understand?" Allen asked tilting his head to the side a little in curiosity and innocence.

"Yes…. I think I do… You…. Value death…. Like I value life…. Right? But I mean… I still don't fully understand. You are the creator of life and I take that away… how does that not make you mad like the others?" Both humans and other higher power beings hated that death occurred since it took away from whatever they were working on. Allen, Life, created the most important thing and the main thing Death always ruined. So Allen should hate Death more than anyone else. Allen sighed softly as he looked at Death before picking one of the baby flowers he had just created.

"Everything has a purpose, even death. I create something, a plant, animal, person. It lives, serves its living purpose and then it dies and serves its after life purpose. When a plant grows it either serves to feed something, help make medicine, make things smell good, or look pretty. When it dies and you take its life, mostly it makes seeds and spreads them to create more plants. Animals, they are born, help spread the seeds of dying plants, help people with whatever they are doing, and most animals, when they die, serve as food. People, they are born, live their lives, create things and whatever else they do, they live and value life, create more life and pass on their knowledge and then pass on leaving more space for the new life. Without death…nothing would continue really. It would all come to a halt. You are a huge part of this cycle that's been going on for so long." Allen explained reaching out placing the flower in Death's hand watching the plant die and the small seeds take to the sky with a gentle breeze. Death watching the plant die and the seeds depart before he looked to Allen. Without thinking Death reached over hugging Allen. Allen knew that it meant a lot for Death to hear that he was so important and valued rather than viewed as something horrible that took everything away. Quickly Death let Allen go who smiled softly at him.

"I'm sorry I waited so long to come talk to you about it…But please keep doing what you are doing… Mourn the lives but please don't feel guilty. It just part of the cycle. A very important part." Allen said as he stood up causing Death to stand up as well. "So what is your name?" Allen asked offering out his hand.

"Tyki… My name is Tyki…." Death answered gently shaking Allen's hand. It felt so nice to be able to touch something or someone without them dying. Tyki had never felt that before. This was a wonderful start to a friendship. Tyki was so happy to be able to have a friend since no living creature could see him until they were dying and all the other higher powers hated Tyki and tried to pretend like he didn't exist. However Tyki quickly learned that very rarely did Tyki and Allen get to cross paths since they were both so busy and rarely did death and life occur in the same place. But whenever they did Allen would always stop to talk to Tyki for a bit and it was always so nice when they just sat and talked.


End file.
